Shopping!
by ichigo akira
Summary: [Requested] [ONE-SHOT] [Ginji x Natsumi] Ginji diminta Natsumi untuk menemaninya berbelanja. Hmm... Apa yang akan terjadi?


Sebenernya gw gak pernah bikin fic bhs Indonesia, tapi gw harap jadinya lumayan :D Di-request sama temen sekelas gw nih n.n;;

**Disclaimer**: Nope, bukan gw yang punya Get Backers...

(**Get Backers**) (**Shopping!**) (**ONE-SHOT**)

"Gin-chan!" sebuah suara perempuan yang manis memanggil. Ginji menengok.

"Natsumi-chan!" balasnya. "Baru pulang sekolah ya?"

Gadis SMU itu pun mengangguk. "Kebetulan, hari ini aku libur dari Honky Tonk. Ini lagi mau jalan-jalan sebentar."

"Mau ke mana?"

"Biasa, shopping," jawab Natsumi sambil tersenyum. "Mau ikut? Nanti kutraktir, deh!"

Mendengar kata 'traktir', cowok berambut pirang itu pun menjawab dengan mata berbinar, "Tentu saja!"

"Hmm... Kita bisa naik bis, sih. Tapi jalan kaki lebih enak. Nggak apa-apa 'kan, Gin-chan?"

Ginji mengangguk, senyum masih mengembang di bibirnya. "Sip!"

Mereka berdua pun mulai berjalan.

"Ehmm... Gin-chan, ngomong-ngomong, Ban-san ke mana?"

"Ooh... Dia..." ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Lagi lomba makan sama Shido."

"Hah?"

"Tadi kami baru berkunjung ke rumah Madoka. Tiba-tiba, si Shido datang dan mengejek-ngejek Ban-chan. Wah, dia marah besar. Mereka berantem lagi. Terus, tahu-tahu saja, dia ngajakin Shido lomba makan. Pokoknya kacau, deh. Aku minta makanan sedikiiiittt saja, tapi Ban-chan nggak peduli. Dari kemarin aku belum makan, nih..." jelas Ginji sambil memgangi perutnya.

"Dasar Ban-san," Natsumi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa.

"Yeah. Dia memang seperti itu orangnya," Ginji mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Tapi... Dia itu partner terbaikku."

"Kelihatan, kok," ujar Natsumi. "Ah, itu tokonya. Gin-chan mau ikut masuk?"

"Hmm... Memangnya aku boleh masuk?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk berbagai macam (maaf) "pakaian dalam" yang dipajang di dalam toko. Muka Natsumi memerah waktu menyadarinya.

"Ah! Maaf! Aku lupa! Kita langsung ke toko selanjutnya saja?"

"Emm... Gak apa-apa deh, aku tunggu di sini saja!"

"Maaf ya, Gin-chan!" ujar Natsumi sambil masuk ke dalam toko tersebut. Pipinya masih berwarna kemerahmudaan.

Ginji melambaikan tangannya, lalu mendesah. _'Natsumi-chan... Kenapa sih kamu harus jadi begitu manis?' _Mukanya lalu memerah setelah memikirkan itu. _'Ah! Apa-apaan sih! Kenapa tiba-tiba aku mikirin ini?'_

Dua puluh menit kemudian, gadis itu pun keluar sambil membawa satu tas plastic di tangan kanannya. "Maaf, lama menunggu, ya?"

"Ah, nggak kok."_ 'Dari tadi aku mikirin kamu terus, gimana bisa bosan--he? Kenapa sih aku?' pikirnya bingung._

"Makasih, ya! Aku mau beli baju dulu di toko seberang, habis itu mau beli tas baru, soalnya tas sekolahku udah nggak bisa dipakai nih!" ujar Natsumi sambil menunjuk tas ransel merahnya. Memang betul. Talinya sudah hampir putus, dan ada beberapa sobekan-sobekan kecil.

"Kalau begitu, kita langsung saja, yuk!" ajak Ginji. Natsumi mengangguk. Mereka pun menyebrangi jalan. Saat di depan toko, Ginji melihat sebentar ke dalam, lalu mengancungkan jempolnya. "Kalau di sini, aku boleh masuk!"

"Dasar Gin-chan! Rupanya masih ingat yang tadi!" Natsumi tertawa malu. "Aku mau lihat-lihat sebentar, ya!" Ginji mengangguk.

Ia duduk di sebuah bangku panjang. Sebenarnya, ia belum pernah ke toko-toko seperti ini. Kalaupun mau, dia dan ban tidak pernah punya uang. Toh, baginya, bajunya yang sekarang sudah cukup kok.

"Gin-chan!" ia melihat kepala Natsumi menyembul dari balik tirai ruang ganti. "Errr... Boleh tanya pendapatmu nggak?"

"He?"

Natsumi membuka tirai itu dan Ginji pun terkesiap. Ia memakai baju renang yang benar-benar... wah. Ginji tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Melihat reaksi ex-Raitei tersebut, Natsumi cepat-cepat menutup tirai dengan muka merah. Kepalanya masih berada di luar.

"Errr... Musim panas nanti aku diajak ke pantai sama teman-teman sekelasku, jadi aku mua cari dari sekarang," ujarnya. "Jelek, ya?"

"Nggak! Bagus! Bagus sekali!" sambar Ginji. Natsumi tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, kalau Gin-chan bilang begitu, aku beli yang ini saja! Tunggu sebentar, ya!"

Ginji mengangguk sambil memperhatikan kepala Natsumi masuk. Ia terdiam sejenak.

Lima menit kemudian, cewek berambut hitam panjang itu pun keluar dari ruang ganti dan berjalan menuju kasir.

Setelah selesai membayar, Natsumi mengajak Ginji ke toko sebelahnya, bertitel "Johnny's World of Bags".

"Waaaahh!" ujar Natsumi saat ia memasuki toko tersebut. "Keren sekali tas-tasnya! Wah, yang ini lucu!" Saat sedang melihat-lihat, tiba-tiba mata Natsumi tertuju pada sebuah tas biru berbentuk kucing. Wajah sang kucing sedang tersenyum. Ia terus memperhatikannya.

"Wah, tas yang itu cocok sekali denganmu, Natsumi-chan!" kata Ginji.

Ia mengangguk. "Aku juga menyukainya." Ia lalu melihat harga tas tersebut "Empat puluh lima ribu yen?"

"Wah, lumayan mahal, tuh!"

"Iya... Sayang sekali... Uangku tinggal dua puluh ribu yen, habis beli baju renang tadi. Ya sudahlah, ayo kita makan saja, Gin-chan!"

"Tapi... Tasnya..."

"Lain kali saja aku ke sini lagi! Ayo, jadi tidak kita makan?"

"Ah... ya."

Mereka pergi ke restoran siap saji di dekat situ. Ginji memesan empat buah burger, tiga french fries, dan satu gelas besar cola, sementara Natsumi hanya makan satu buah burger saja.

"Natsumi-chan, kok makannya sedikit sekali?"

"Kamu tuh yang makannya banyak banget," balasnya sambil tertawa. Tapi tampaknya... Dia kelihatan agak sedih. Jangan-jangan karena...

Ginji memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantongnya.

_------------_

_"Ingat, ini uang makanmu selama empat bulan, kalau kita tidak dapat orderan! Jangan dihabiskan! Simpan saja!"_

_"Ha? Empat bulan? Ban-chan... Ini mah nggak cukup!"_

_"Cukup, cukup!__ Lima puluh ribu yen 'kan banyak! Kalau makan ramen, bisa dapet berapa mangkok tuh! Sudah, jangan sampai hilang ya!"_

_"Tapi..."_

_------------_

Ginji meremas uang itu. _'Lima ribu yen untuk empat bulan?__ Nggak masalah! Aku udah biasa hidup tanpa makan!' ujarnya dalam hati._ "Natsumi-chan, tunggu sebentar ya!"

"Hah? Kena..." Belum sempat Natsumi menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Ginji sudah melesat pergi. "Kenapa ya, Gin-chan? Apa dia mau ke toilet...? Tapi, ngapain pakai keluar segala?"

Satu menit. Dua menit. Tiga menit. Akhirnya sudah hampir sepuluh menit, tapi Ginji belum juga kembali. _'Gin-chan...'_

"Na-tsu-mi-cha-n!" dua buah tangan menutup mata Natsumi.

"Gin-chan? Dari mana saja?"

"Eit, eit, eit! Tutup matamu dulu!"

"Baiklah! Lepaskan saja tanganmu!"

"Sudah siap? Oke?" tanya Ginji. Natsumi mengangguk. "Satu, dua, tiga!"

Natsumi membuka matanya, dan ia melihat tas biru yang tadi dilihatnya di toko tas. "Gin-chan, ini..."

"Habis, kamu kelihatannya suka sekali sama tas itu, sih!"

"Gin-chan..." ujarnya terbata-bata. "Arigatou!" secara spontas Natsumi memeluk Ginji erat-erat. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka mulai memperhatikan.

"Ehhmm... Natsumi-chan..." kata Ginji dengan muka merah.

"Ah, maaf," Natsumi melepaskan pelukannya. Mukanya berubah merah muda. "Aku... Aku senang sekali. Terima kasih! Terima kasih!" katanya sambil tersenyum. "Entah apa yang harus kuberikan untuk membalas ini!"

_'Dengan senyummu,'_ jawab Ginji dalam hati.

* * *

Dua minggu kemudian di Honky Tonk... 

"Ban-chaaaaaan! Please, beliin aku makanan!" pinta Ginji dengan suara memelas.

"Apa-apaan sih? 'Kan dua minggu lalu kita baru saja dapat seratus ribu yen, bagi dua untuk empat bulan! Kamu kemanain uangmu sampai bisa habis dalam dua minggu?" bentak Ban.

"Itu..." Ginji teringat kembali. "Aaaaahhh! Sudahlah Ban-chan... Belikan aku pizza!"

"Heh! Minta ramen saja belum tentu kukasih, ini malah minta pizza!"

"Ban-chan...!"

Natsumi memperhatikan keduanya bertengkar. Sambil tersenyum, ia bertekad mentraktir Ginji selama empat bulan itu.

(**Owari**)

Hmm... Gimana? Jelek? Bagus? Tolong kasih tau ya:D

Oh ya, maaf kalo ada yang ejaannya salah, soalnya gw kalo ngetik suka buru-buru, dan nggak ada spell check bahasa Indonesia sih n.n;;


End file.
